Switcharoo
by LethalLemon
Summary: discontinued, read the last chapter
1. Not a chapter but

Inanimate Insanity doesn't belong to me. This is just a little story I started working on out of boredom. So uh. Enjoy.

Please note that I won't be working on this for awhile. I just wanted to put this story up before I forgot about it :V


	2. Chapter 1: An Experiment

**A/N: So I've decided to re-write this chapter cuz I accidentally deleted half of it. Sorry this took so long to finish. I do wanna thank Starlitduck for reviewing. You are one of my biggest inspirations and I'm really happy to know that you took interest in this story! This is the first official chapter I've posted, and criticism is heavily encouraged! If there's a formatting issue, let me know. Writing on a DS is hard. Although I am getting a chromebook soon, so writing should be more fluent. Anyways, enjoy the garbage!**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Experiment

"I don't understand!" Test Tube suddenly shouted. "Why can't they just do this one little thing for me?!" She slammed her head on her desk and groaned loudly. Test Tube couldn't recall the last time she was this stressed. Well, besides the events of Inanimate Insanity. But that was years ago! She slowly lifted her head up and skimmed through the notes she had previously taken. In a way, this made Test Tube even more stressed. She usually kept her workspace nice and tidy to make it easier to find things such as documents and experiment entries. But all of her notes and other works were scattered along the desk, making it nearly impossible to find specific papers. Luckily for her, Test Tube had managed to keep all of her research on Paintbrush's abilities in a pile in the top right corner of the desk.

Paintbrush has what objects would call "false power," meaning that their powers don't relate to their appearance. For example, if a twig could produce lightning, that twig would have false power. It was _extremely _rare to occur, and extremely is an understatement! There's only one other recorded false power in history, but the false power wasn't a physical one. Physical powers are also hard to come by, but plenty of research had already been done on that topic. Most scientists didn't think false physical power existed. But it did, and Test Tube was determined to know how.

It would be a lie to say she only wanted to know the story behind false power for scientific purposes. Test Tube was also mesmerized by the fame she'd have if she could make a discovery as big as this. The thought of being labeled as a staple in object history was amazing, and she was so close to seeing that fantasy become a reality! Test Tube just didn't know what to do.

A knock could be heard from outside the lab. This startled her, as she had been daydreaming previously. It didn't take long for Test Tube to realize who it was. "I'm a little busy!" She called out, but the door was opened anyways. It was Fan, one of Test Tube's closest friends. Well, closest out of her two other friends. "Hey Test...Tube..." He seemed to trail off a bit. "Jeez, what happened?" She'd forgotten about her appearance in all the stress, nor did she have an excuse for it. "Nothing." Was all that really popped up in her mind. Fan stared at her for a few seconds. "Paintbrush?" Test Tube was shocked. "Wh- how did you know?!" She asked in a some-what frantic voice. "I share the same room with them." He replied. "I heard the conversation." "Oh." she sighed. Test Tube noticed Fan staring at a large machine in the corner of the lab. It was a project she had finished, but not completely tested. "Is that the cloning machine you were planning to use?" He asked. "What? No, that's the mind transportation. I'm using that for something else." Test Tube replied. A smile began widening on Fan's face. "You just gave me an amazing idea."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Positively." He replied. "Worst comes to worst, we can just off ourselves and have Mephone4 revive us!" Test Tube thought about it for a moment. They had a backup plan, Fan gave her the okay, her dream would come true, and no permanent damage would be made. As a plus, her mind transportation would have been completely tested. "Okay, I'll call them."

About five minutes later, Paintbrush walked into the lab. They looked annoyed, although that wasn't uncommon for them. "Great! you're here!" Test Tube exclaimed happily. "I need your help. The swap button on the inside of the left container doesn't work, and I can't figure out why. I need you to go into the right container and see if anything in there is affecting the function of the machine." Paintbrush appeared to be suspicious about her intentions. "Why can't Fan do it?" They asked. "I need him to inspect the left side. Doing it this way will kill two birds with one stone." She replied. "Fine, so long as you stop bugging me about the cloning thing." Paintbrush opened the door and entered the right container. Test Tube quietly cheered and turned to Fan. "Told you they'd do it!" He whispered, stepping into the left container. She felt a little guilty about doing this to Paintbrush. But then again, it was for science. They couldn't get too mad at her...right?

Test Tube looked down at the control panel. The activation button seemed to stand out, even though the other buttons were the same size as it. "Okay! I need you guys to press the lever on the wall!" It wasn't long before electricity began circling around both sides of the machine. This meant both levers had been pulled. "Nothing seems to be out of place here! Can I go now?!" Paintbrush shouted. But Test Tube ignored them and pushed the button. Almost immediately, she was flown against the wall. All of her research papers were flying around violently and various objects (Inanimate ones) were shaking. Everything was. It felt similar to an earthquake, or maybe a tornado. Test Tube couldn't tell if the experiment was going wrong or not. The room was suddenly covered in a blinding light, and a loud bang could be heard. _Oh my god...I'm dead, aren't I? I'm dead, I died, I failed, I-_ her thoughts were interrupted by a groan. She still couldn't open her eyes from the light, but she could hear a very angry voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

* * *

**[A/N: Wow that turned out worse than I expected. Honestly, I'm kinda glad I deleted the other one. I rushed a little at the end, so that makes it worse. Thanks for reading this sad excuse of a chapter, it means a lot to me :)]**


	3. Chapter 2: Frantic

**[A/N: Heyo! I wanted to mention that I'm changing the writing style because the old one sucked. I also**** apologize this took so long. Motivation went on vacation (that rhymed) and I've been busy with school. Well, I was anyways. The corona virus shut down my school for a bit, which REALLY SUCKS BECAUSE THE BELL IS MY ONLY MOTIVATION TO DO MY WORK AND NOW IT'S GONE. But on the bright side, I have all of spring break to work on this! Another reason why this took a heccing month to complete is because I've been working on DiD and the ghostblossom fic (It's literal garbage please don't read it) instead of working on the one story I'm actually proud of! LL, what are you doing you dumb idiot baby?! Anyways enjoy this rushed thing.]**

* * *

Chapter 2: Frantic

Paintbrush stared at their hands in horror. They couldn't believe it. They couldn't comprehend what had happened. One moment, Paintbrush was assisting Test Tube with a project. The next they were in _Fan's body. _

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" They shouted- or rather screamed at Test Tube. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

It took her a moment to respond. She seemed to be trying to understand the situation herself.

"T-that actually...worked?" She was in awe. Paintbrush couldn't understand why, though. Of all times, they just _had _to do this now?

Fan started making strange noises. It sounded like crying. They turned to see him standing there, laughing as if nothing was wrong. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Paintbrush screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, but seeing you getting mad i-in my body-" Fan burst out into laughter again. They wanted to punch him in the face _so _bad. At-least Test Tube wasn't mocking them.

"DOES NOBODY UNDERSTAND HOW SEVERE THIS IS?! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO-" A knock at the lab door interrupted Paintbrush. Everyone froze, even Fan.

"Paintbrush?" A voice asked through the door. "Are you okay?"

Fan and Paintbrush looked at eachother with a paniced expression. "How long have you been standing there?" They asked.

"Long enough. Can I come in?"

"NO! Uh- I'm...doing...something."

"I'm not _that _dumb. I'm coming in."

In a state of panic, Paintbrush blurted out something they immediately regretted.

"I'M GETTING READY"

"With Test Tube?"

"YES."

"Why?"

"SHE SAID SHE HAD SOMETHING FOR ME TO...WEAR?"

"Ohhh! Okay! Wait- why'd you have that outburst, then?"

Paintbrush mentally slapped themself. They weren't aware the voice had heard that. But an excuse popped up in their mind. "Fan walked in on me."

"Ohhhh... I see. We're still going right?"

"Y-yeah sure..."

"Cool! Cya tonight, Painty!"

Fan waited a moment before turning to Paintbrush. "Where...where are you guys going?"

They sighed. Fan may be annoying, but he's not stupid. Paintbrush was a horrible liar, the only thing they can keep secret is their gender. And that's just because nobody directly asks about it. Being in Fan's body wouldn't really help, either. So they told him the truth. "A date."

"WHAT?! YOU AND LIGHTBULB ARE GOING ON A DATE?!" Fan looked shocked.

Paintbrush sighed. "Yeah."

"You really couldn't tell before?" They both turned to look at Test Tube. She was out of her daze and attempting to stand up.

"Do you finally see why I'm upset?" Paintbrush asked.

"Actually, yeah. This must really suck for you." Fan replied. That earned him a death glare from Paintbrush.

"Well what can we do? They've already agreed to go on the date." Test Tube turned towards the mind transportation. "We can't turn you guys back! The machine's busted..."

"Why don't we off ourselfs and have Mephone revive us?" Fan asked.

"Mephone's on vacation." Paintbrush said casually.

Test Tube glared at Fan. "I didn't know!" he exclaimed. "I had no idea he was on vacation!"

"Guess I'll just have to build a new one..." She grumbled.

"But what about the da..." Paintbrush stared at Fan. He had a grin on his face. They sighed. "Don't screw it up..."

"I won't!" Fan smiled. Paintbrush didn't believe him when he said that.

They turned to Test Tube. "Do you have-"

"Ear pieces? Yep. Right here." Test Tube handed them (Paintbrush) two ear pieces. "I grabbed them during your lines."

Paintbrush gave an ear piece to Fan. "Thanks." She simply nodded in response.

_This is gonna go horribly wrong..._

* * *

**(A/N: So I'm done. Yay. Why did I rush this ohhh myyy lorddd. Yes, I put Lightbrush in here don't kill me please. This IS NOT A LIGHTBRUSH STORY. This is just one of the conflicts. I'm planning on having three conflicts in here: man vs man, man vs nature, and man vs self. Honestly the whole plot is kinda man vs society so I'm not including that. I never thought I'd use my 4th grade knowledge for something useful. But yeah. I know this is really bad but I really wanted to make this. I posted garbage and I wanna make up for that. So here! Thanks for reading!)**


	4. woah a bonus chapter

**A/N: Nice a filler. I really wanted to make up for the absolute nightmare the second chapter was, so I made this! Also, I hope you all have a better April Fools then I am. I've already gotten clickbated three times! I'll have a oneshot posted sometime tomorrow. Enough about that, enjoy this little bonus!**

_Bonus chapter: Cheesy pranks everyone and calls Paintbrush an it so they try to kill him_

Cheesy burst out into laughter, watching his little pranks unfold. He had spent the entirety of that morning setting up traps around Hotel OJ. Some were as simple as a pouring a bucket of paint on Paintbrush after he (she?) walked out of her (his?) room. But some were pretty hard to get working properly. Soap's prank refused to work and it took him _weeks _to decide on an appropriate prank to pull on Trophy. But nevertheless, it was all worth it.

The screech from Soap learning she just got sprayed with sewage was priceless!

The outburst Paintbrush had after a bucket of paint landed on him (her? Cheesy had no clue) was hilarious!

The shriek Trophy let out when a bb gun shot him in the head was by far the best reaction! Hearing a little girl's voice come from a jock like him was something Cheesy could've never dreamt of!

Of course, Cheesy wasn't about to stop at simple scare pranks. He had only just finished the opening act.

It was time for the **real fun **to begin.

* * *

The hotel had a few unspoken rules. One of them being to NEVER push Paintbrush over the limit.

Sure, you could piss him (her?) off enough to trigger an outburst. But that in itself should really be a warning to stay away.

So when Cheesy heard the rage Paintbrush let out once his personalized prank had been put into action, he already knew what he was going to do next.

Risk his life for the sake of a stupid holiday,

He ran into the kitchen **(Yes there's a kitchen in the hotel. Watch "Breaking the Ice," there's a kitchen.) **with a huge grin on his face. Cheesy looked around for a moment and grabbed what he was looking for. A fire extinguisher.

Based on the fairly loud reaction Paintbrush had, it was safe to assume... _it _was currently engulfed in flames. So why not put it out? It was the appropriate thing to do, after all. The fire could spread!

Cheesy rushed into the hallway, hoping to be greeted by an angry piece of artistic wood. And he was! Paintbrush was standing outside it's room, ranting to Lightbulb. She was next to it, trying to listen to her friend's ranting. Although it seemed like she was a little more focused on making sure she wasn't going to shatter.

"JUST LOOK AT YOU! YOU HAVE A HUGE CRACK IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!"

"It was just a harmless prank! It'll heal-" She suddenly winced in pain, placing her hand on the decently sized crack on her head.

The flames around Paintbrush died down a bit and its face softened. "You see what I mean? You had to go through physical pain for this stupid-"

It's sympathetic expression immediately transformed into one of pure hatred and rage. Paintbrush has spotted Cheesy in the corner of it's eye, and it was NOT happy to see him.

**"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" (Gotta keep that K+ rating)**

The fire that surrounded Paintbrush has become something similar to an inferno. It lunged out at him with an angry screech. In a knee-jerk reaction, Cheesy pulled the pin of the fire extinguisher and squeezed the handle, spraying Paintbrush.

Bad idea.

* * *

A loud screech could be heard in the hall. OJ sighed, knowing exactly what was going on. He turned to Paper, who had heard the scream, too.

"Poor thing." Paper mumbled. "I haven't heard Paintbrush scream that loud since the swap incident."

OJ nodded in agreement, now turning to the direction the screech came from. "I wonder who's facing his wrath."

"What if it's Cheesy?"

"No way! Paintbrush can't get _THAT _mad at a prank."

"Maybe she got mad at him for nearly killing Lightbulb?"

"If it is, I feel a little bad."

"For who?"

"All of them."

Paper smiled at OJ's remark. "When did you become so considerate?"

"When I heard Paintbrush scream."

They both laughed for a little bit. Cheesy ran into the room in a panic, ending their little moment.

OJ raised an eyebrow at him. "Can I help you?"

"PAINTBRUSHISCHASINGMEANDIDONTKNOWWHATTODOICANTRUNTHATFASTIT'SAFTERMYHEAD-"

**"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IT?!"**

"OH FLIP"

With that, Cheesy ran off screaming whilst an angry ball of fire chased after him.

**"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'RE GONNA UP BEING IN A GRILLED CHEESE SANDWHICH!"**

They had both left as soon as they came.

"Should we help him...?" Paper asked.

"Nah, I wanna see how far Paintbrush's prank goes."

* * *

**A/N: I spent WAY TOO MUCH time on this. I didn't really proof read this but I still kinda like the way this turned out! I think I overused the joke of "nobody knows what Paintbrush's gender is" but I still liked it. I know Cheesy's not really a prankster, but he fit the role the best. It's also funny to imagine the hotel getting mad at Cheesy for pulling a bunch of pranks on everyone. **

**The gender thing might be a little confusing, sooo...**

**OJ thinks Paintbrush is a boy, Paper thinks they're a girl, and Cheesy is mean and decided to call them an it :(**

**I'm watching the 9th anniversary stream right now, and I just want to share the fact that the creators of Inanimate Insanity willingly drew Lightbulb with an infinity gauntlet. And TT is happily isolated in her lab. NOBODY'S BODIES CAN SWAP IF NOBODY IS IN THE LAB!**

**I hope you all are safe, happy april fools, and thank you for reading! :D**


	5. lethal lemon bad

OK LOOK I KNOW IM DUMMY AND IM SORRY FOR NOT TOUCHING THIS IN LIKE A M0NTH BUT IM DISCONTINUING THIS BECAUSE I DONT LIKE IT ANYMORE FGDGDHD4GHVUVT

now that i got that out of my system:

im quitting fanfiction lol

so this and everything else I've been planning to make has wooooshed out the window

BUT

im not gonna leave you guys on a cliffhanger.

Im going to re-write this on wattpad!

In fact, I've already started!

unfortunately, writer's block ate me. so i wont be active on wattpad for about a week or more, depending on when my inspration comes back.

I'll cross-post on my alt (LethalLemonbutbetter) because this account is a big poopy

but i wont remake the april fools special. Let's call that an exclusive.

My wattpad is Lethal_Lemon, but i post some more mature things there

it's probably better if you look out for the cross-post

ANNYWAYSS! I suck, I know, Im leaving, goodbye :D


End file.
